Frozen Heart
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: "They don't know how hard it can be to cope with feelings. To cope with everything." She doesn't have a home and she doesn't know how she feels, but she sure is good at messing with people's heads and making everything so much worse as she's convinced she's different. A monster. Marshall Lee wants to help her, to be her friend, that is until she snaps at him and attacks Fionna...


**Okay, so I've spent a large amount of time watching Adventure Time on TV when my internet's been playing up. I've then been drawing them in random scenarios and creating new characters :') Then I got the idea for this fanfiction :)**

Point out mistakes please?  
If you don't know what Adventure Time is, watch it!

It's about 1:20am here, but I'm not tired. But my eyes flicker a lot and my laptop is slow and shitty so some mistakes may be from that if they are missing a letter or something.

The way I wrote this is weird...

**I hope you like it :) **

* * *

"I'm fine." I whispered. It was a lie. I didn't feel fine at all. I felt like I was going to explode. I wanted to tell him the truth but the over-powering fear inside me warned me not to. And it's wasn't like he would really cared anyway. He would probably pretend like he was listening and like he cared, but he'd be faking it. Because who would care about me. And all he cared about was Fionna. That was all he'd ever care about. And for the rest of her short lifespan, he'd watch her, broken-hearted, from a distance as she'd give her heart to Prince Gumball.

"You don't sound it." He said bluntly. I lifted my head, briefly glancing at him before scanning the room awkwardly. The concern in his beautiful eyes had looked genuine, but I guessed he could easily fool people. I didn't want to be a victim to this trickery and refused to look at him again. If I did, I'd probably fall for his fake concern. Concern that I craved, but would push away if it was offered to me. Instead, I turned my eyes to the candy table before me and glared at it like everything was it's fault.

"Jay?"

"Just leave me alone and go back to stalking Fionna." I shouted harshly, jumping to my feet. I don't know why I just snapped, but I couldn't take it back. And the bad feelings inside of me were bubbling like a volcano, ready to erupt at any moment. Before I could see whatever hurt would appear on his face, I spun on my heels and stormed from the room. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I did; the feeling of regret and guilt was rising. I wanted to charge back and apologise, blaming everything on my past-problems but I didn't want to face him. Not now, not ever. If my actions would keep him away from me, then I was glad I'd done it. Because no matter how bad it made me feel, it was better for everyone if he stayed away.

I was extremely lucky that it was the night, otherwise I would have probably met my end. I'd forgotten to bring anything useful to protect me and I'd left the room without much thought of outside.

I lifted my feet from the ground, allowing myself to hover inches from the ground. I wasn't in the mood to fly, but I didn't want to walk either. I didn't even know where I was going. I didn't have a home, I'd been secretly staying in others houses, and I had no-one that would want to see me. So I just set off in a random direction, hoping that I'd find a good house to hide in or something exciting to do. I shrugged to myself as I began to drift into some sort of daydream. Or maybe it was a trance.

An inaudible voice in the distance worked it's way to my ear and into my brain, pulling me out of the trance. I knew I'd have to do some serious sneaking if I wanted to find out what was being said, but that didn't bother me. Sneaking was my way of living and, without being vain or big-headed, I was pretty awesome at it. I never made a sound and no-one knew I was there. Not even Vampires with their enhanced hearing.

I quickly followed the sound to a tree which seemed all too familiar. I instantly recognised it as the place where Fionna and Cake lived. Cake wasn't in sight, but Fionna was laid on the grass, doing what seemed like staring at the stars and talking to herself. It wasn't something I'd call crazy, but it was something I'd like to do either. Once I got past the shock of realising it was her, I decided to listen in. I really didn't care that it was impolite and rude.

"I just don't know what to do." Fionna whispered. "I really, really like Prince Gumball, but Marshall Lee... I have feelings for him too. I mean, he's amazing and I really connect with him. I do with Prince Gumball too, but, ugh, I'm so confused." The more she spoke, the more of a shriek her voice became. A shriek that went straight through me and made my blood boil with anger. I would have walked away if it had been any ordinary day, but today wasn't. Today was one of the worst day I'd ever experienced, leaving me in an awful mood. I'd been upset to start with, then I'd been ridden with guilt and regret for snapping at Marshall and then I'd heard this. And she'd been shrieking.

Without thinking, I darted forward as Fionna got to her feet and pinned her against her door. My blood pulsed around my body violently, spreading the bubbling anger and hatred through-out me. I could feel and hear Fionna's heart pounding rapidly against her chest, dying to burst out and live free of fear. The fear gave me a rush. It made me feel better. And the fear etched into her face only made me laugh. She was supposed to be fearless, but here she was, scared of a vampire.

Letting instinct take control, I hissed and swiftly slammed my head into her neck, sinking my teeth deep into her throat. The action had burst a vein and the blood began flowing freely. I desperately wanted to take a sip, but that wasn't my intention. I didn't want to feed on her. I wanted to kill her. Quickly, I moved my face backwards before the blood could touch my fangs. I took a second to observe the damage done, but it was nothing to be proud of. Fionna's face was white with sheer terror, her eyes wide and tears pouring from them. She was wimpering, scared for her life and unable to defend herself with the power I was applying to keep her there. The power that anger had given me. Her neck had a hole in it, but nothing too severe, and blood was gushing down her frail body.

My cold heart thudded against my chest, pumping adrenaline around my body. I knew that I would never be forgiven if I continued, but I didn't want forgiveness. I didn't want people to understand me or why I wanted to do this. I didn't want someone to tell me that everything will be okay. Everything won't be okay. And they don't understand. They're not me, they don't know my motives, they don't understand them and they don't know how hard it can be to cope with feelings. To cope with everything. Especially as they haven't spent centuries living alone, dealing with the downsides of immortality and being a monster.

I stared at Fionna as she squealed again, tears continously pouring from her eyes. I knew this moment would forever be etched in her brain and it would haunt her forever. That's if she lived through this. I wasn't done quite yet. Inhaling the scent of her blood, I closed my eyes and began savaging her shoulder. I could feel her blood streaming down her body as my hands were as drenched in blood as she was. I finally felt her body go limp as she slipped into unconciousness and that's when her blood touched my lips. The taste was undescribable. It was like recieving water and shade in the middle of a blazing desert. And the feeling of drinking it was incredible. Like a blind man being able to see.

"Jay, stop! You'll kill her!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, yay :3**


End file.
